


Echar Tortillas

by MaryTheAlien



Series: Mexicanadas Higuel, Kuban y MarcKyle [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom, Hiroguel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTheAlien/pseuds/MaryTheAlien





	Echar Tortillas

El sol brillaba en la mañana de un verano, era esta bella época del año donde el calor se concentraba en la cocina que compartía el menor de los Hamada con el joven Rivera.

Un ligero aroma al que sólo uno de los dos estaba acostumbrado sacó al Hamada de su habitación para encontrarse con la visión del músico frente a la estufa en ropa interior.

"Miguel ¿qué haces tan temprano?" Hiro propinó un beso a su novio en la espalda morena que aún contenía marcas de la noche que ambos tuvieron, con una sonrisa, Hiro le abrazó tiernamente por detrás.

"Estoy haciendo el desayuno para los dos, mi chinito" Miguel sonrió sin voltear a buscar a su pareja, era de hecho bastante cómodo (y usual) el cocinar con su novio abrazandole por la espalda. Miguel tomaba con habilidad un poco de masa y con sus manos formaba perfectas esferas para pasar a aplanarlas con las manos y hacer círculos perfectos que poco a poco dejaría en la sartén.

"En serio, ¿Qué haces?" Hiro se posó junto al moreno, se le veía concentrado en su deber mientras hacía poco caso a lo que su novio le decía, la cocina era prácticamente suya mientras con leves movimientos de cadera seguía la música tenue que le acompañaba.

"Tortillas, espero a que esponjen, ¿Quieres intentarlo?" Miguel le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, en el momento en que con una mano meneaba la cuchara que se encontraba en una olla con frijoles refritos recién hechos.

"Te advierto que es difícil chinito" Miguel soltó una risa al aire, Hiro le sostuvo la mirada retadora con un sonrojo mientras jugaba con la camisa de su novio que era la única prenda que llevaba puesta.

"Estás retandome, Rivera?" Hiro le miró con suficiencia, no había nada en el mundo que le saliese mal, a decir verdad Hiro se enorgullecía de aquello.

"Simplemente digo que puedes hacer mil y un cosas pero nunca te he visto cocinar" Miguel le sonrió de lado, si no fuera por que es la debilidad del ameriasiático éste se hubiera molestado como de costumbre, pero era un reto que no podía rechazar.

"Te comerás las tortillas rellenas de tus palabras, Rivera" dijo poniéndose firme mientras recogía su cabello con una liga formando una pequeña coleta.

Los minutos pasaron y mientras Miguel seguía haciendo el desayuno, que ahora era un platillo más completo, con salsa y huevos revueltos para acompañar los frijoles.  Hiro soltó la primera de muchas maldiciones que le procedieron "Fuckthshit"  salió de los labios de un enfurecido Hamada mientras observaba su obra como un caso amorfo total

"No te atrevas a tocarlo"

"No te preocupes Hiro, esto se puede arreglar" dijo Miguel para tomar lo que Hiro había hecho entre las manos para darle una mejor forma y dejarlo al fuego.

"Ahora eres el maestro Rivera" dijo Hiro con un deje de sarcasmo en los labios mientras veía a Miguel; maldición que tenía el moreno al ser tan sexy aún sudando por el esfuerzo de cocinar. 

"Lo que pasa es que cuando aprendí con Mamá Elena, me salían peor que a ti, pero... Nos dijo firmemente a mis hermanos y a mi que ni se nos ocurriera salir del nido sin saber si quiera echar tortillas" Miguel hizo un gesto tierno que tenía un poco de nostalgia en su mirada, mientras Hiro tomaba un poco más de masa y seguía con el reto impuesto y Miguel vigilaba un poco los frijoles.

"Bueno, por lo menos tuviste una vida alegre" Hiro seguía en lo suyo mientras Miguel le observó con curiosidad, aún había cosas que no se atrevía a preguntarle a su novio.

"Deja de mirarme jaja" Hiro le dio un codazo ligero a Miguel mientras se sonrojaba por la mirada penetrante de su novio.

"Esa quedó perfecta" Miguel le dio una ligera nalgada en el trasero desnudo del genio mientras sonreía con la reacción de su novio ante atrevido movimiento

"¿Qué?" Hiro soltó un chillido al notar la mano de Miguel subiendo y bajando por debajo de la playera que le quedaba holgada al ser de su novio.

"Que la pongas al fuego" Miguel amaba la cercanía que les proporcionaba la cocina pues podía darle caricias atrevidas mientras le indicaba a Hiro qué era lo que debía hacer.

"Te dije que podía" Dijo Hiro mientras observaba como lentamente su tortilla se esponjaba al calor del fuego.

"Ahora ya te puedes casar jaja" dijo Miguel mientras volteaba con habilidad la tortilla que Hiro puso al fuego.

"¿qué?" Hiro abrió los ojos expectante al comentario de su novio, nunca antes habían hablado de algo como matrimonio antes.

"Te lo explicaré luego, ahora vamos a comer" Miguel tomó las últimas tortillas mientras las dejaba en una servilleta y Hiro tomó los dos platos para dejarlos acomodados en la barra para poder desayunar una cuantiosa cantidad de comida a la que el músico estaba acostumbrado.


End file.
